A Touch Of Emerald
by BethLilyx
Summary: This is the untold story of the Potters. What if Harry wasn't their only child? What if they had a little girl? What if she was raised by none other then Remus Lupin? This is her story. This is a story of family, friendship, adventure, struggles and new beginnings. With all the twists along the way. This is Kayleigh Potter's Story.
1. Shit Blows Up

**Chapter One**

 _ **Shit Blows Up**_

The late afternoon sun filtered in through the open window, flooding the little room with light. A soft breeze sent the sweet scents of summer drifting through the whole house. Dust mites danced merrily through the air to the sound of a blackbird singing in a tree outside. I lay stretched out on the floor of the cramped living room, letting the summer sun warm my skin. The pages of the book lying open in front of me practically glowed in the sunlight. The words of ' _The Night Circus'_ swam before my eyes, creasing my senses and ensnaring my imagination. To me, there if no finer way to spend a summers day. My eyelids felt heavy, dragging themselves shut as the words on the page washed over me. I sighed, content, as the days warmth held me, dragging me under...

* * *

A door shut loudly, waking me with a start. I sat bolt upright, confusion sweeping over me. I frowned at the clock on the mantle piece. _It couldn't be half five already? Could it? Where had the day gone?_ I must have slept for at least an hour. I quickly marked my page and stood up. My necked ached from bending over the book all day. I stretched, feeling my muscles coming back to life. My eyes flickered around the room, as I tried to remember what I had intended to do today. The room was lined with shelves, packed to the brim with books of all different shapes and sizes. The focal point of the room was a large, stone fireplace. Roughly chopped logs sat pilled in the heath, waiting for winter to arrive. The mantle piece was cluttered with photos and strange trinkets. Large squashy chairs surrounded the health and an old oak coffee table held centre stage. A large dining table sat at the opposite end of the room, surrounded by heavy chairs. Three doors led out off of the room. All from the same side. One to the kitchen, one to the basement and one to the front hallway. A large piano stood next to the basement door, a sideboard sat on the opposite side. I loved this room. It wasn't much, but it was home.

"Kay?" Remus called from the front hall. _Well who else?_ I thought sarcastically, but wisely, held my tongue.

"In here" I called back, still frowning at the room. I turned to see my godfather standing in the doorway. He loosened his tie and looked at me.

"I am beat" he complained, pretending to yawn, rather dramatically. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes

"Yes, I imagine looking for a job is absolutely back breaking stuff" I teased, scooping up my book and heading into the little kitchen.

"It really is" he agreed lightly as he followed me through. We might joke about it, but only because the seriousness of the situation is so worrisome. Remus 'unemployment was beginning to be a major issue. It has become so difficult for him to find work in our world, that he is being forced to look for it in the muggle one. _Stupid fucking prejudices_. But he can't hold down any muggle jobs. They don't appreciate him disappearing once a month, sometimes for days at a time, with no explanation. He was forever losing jobs and having to start again. But this time, it had been almost four months since he last had work, the longest period ever. And our resources where running out. The situation isn't helped by his bloody pride. He won't take so much as a Knut from me, it is ridiculous, I sighed quietly, as he flopped into a kitchen chair, and unfolded a copy of _'The Daily Prophet'_. I reluctantly pulled myself back to the present, pushing the unpleasant thoughts form my mind.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, to distract myself.

* * *

We sat in a comfortable silence, eating our meal. Remus smirking in a slightly smug way, as he eats. He has been like this ever since he walked in the door. I frown at him. He wasn't usually so coy. The two of us had a sort of unspoken agreement. Complete honesty with each other. It had always been this way, well, with one small exception. I hadn't learnt about the existence of the little brother, Harry, until two years ago...

 _"Kayleigh, get up. I need to talk to you" my god father shouted up the stairs. I cursed under my breath and swung my legs out of bed. I stumbled out of my room and across the hall into the bathroom. After reliving myself, I filled up the sink and splashed the cold water onto my face, trying to wake myself up, and then, rather reluctantly, headed downstairs._

 _I was surprised to find Remus pacing around the living room, the summer sun warming the room. I frowned at the serious look on my god father's face. Remus was known for being calm and cool headed. I don't think I had ever seen him like that before. I had a very ominous feeling about all this…_

 _"What's up? What have I done?" I asked curiously. Remus chuckled under his breath and rolled his eyes._

 _"You haven't done anything. It's kind of what I have, well haven't, done." He said regretfully._

 _"Well that's cleared things up" I muttered sarcastically. He gave me a slightly dirty look and sighed before taking a deep breath and looking me in the eye_

 _"There are things I haven't told you Kayleigh. Things I wish I could off but that haven't been allowed to. Now you have to hear me out okay? You can get mad at me later but for now, you need to listen to me."_

 _"Okay" I said cautiously. Frowning at his unusual behavior. We told each other everything. Always had done. At least I thought that we had._

 _"Kayleigh…you have a brother"_

I was so mad at him; I had ignored him for nearly three weeks. I eventually forgave him, but I have never trusted him quiet the same way again. Since that day, I have made it my mission to read everything in the house, scorer every document, listen to every conversation that took place with me out of the room, generally learn everything I could. I admit, I did feel kind of guilty for snooping, but I just couldn't be sure that he wasn't hiding something else from me. Besides, what he doesn't know can't hurt him. And what else is there to do during full moons?

He looked up then, and the smug little smile grew more pronounced. He looked away and carried on eating his Cottage Pie. I glared it him then.

"All right, spill!" I demanded, dropping my fork. He just looked up smirked at me, and tapped the side of his nose, before returning to his dinner. My glare deepened, as I crossed my arms across my chest "oh, you are so hiding something. You…urgh. You know I hate it when you don't tell me things! Just stop looking so bloody smug and tel-" I broke off mid sentence. The glare slipped off my face and was replaced with a frown. Remus' head shot up, it wasn't like me to just sop, especially when I was building up a full head of steam.

"What's the matter kid?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. A strange feeling had blossomed in my chest. A feeling I knew only too well. A feeling that meant only one thing…

"Harry's in trouble" I said softly


	2. It's All About Connections

**Chapter Two**

 _ **It's All About Connections**_

"Are you sure about this?" Remus asked me for the 10th time in as many minutes. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and sighed.

"Yes I am sure Remus." I replied exasperated. "I know it, just trust me, for once" I muttered, shoving handfuls of clothes into my bag. I whirled around my room grabbing handfuls of my possessions and hastily depositing them into the bag. The bag in question I magically expanded in my first year. It could now hold all of my possessions and then some, while still being light enough to carry. That bag may have been the best piece of magic that I have ever cast. It goes everywhere with me. I pause and look around my little bedroom. The room is tiny. The whole space is taken up by a small double bed. A large window sits above the headboard, with a deep sill. Built in cupboards line the wall over the bed and window, dropping down onto either side of it, a desk sat to the right of the bed. There was no space for a chair; I had to sit on the bed. The desk itself was cluttered with all sorts of odds and ends. Scraps of parchment littered the desk, quills lay haphazardly upon it and an empty inkpot sat upturned, slowly leaking its last drop onto the wood. A wardrobe stood at the end of the bed, next to the door, its contents currently strew all over the bed. I leapt suddenly over the bed, grabbing the three photo frames off the window sill, one contained a picture of myself and my muggle friends, one a photo of myself and my wizard friends and the last one the only picture I have of family. I quickly shove them into my bag and seal it. I grab my jacket off the bed, and shrug it on, before swinging the bag onto my shoulder and heading for the door.

Remus is still standing in the doorway, watching me. I scowl at him when he doesn't step aside to let me pass. He suddenly grabs me, and pulls me into a bone crushing hug, I freeze in shock

"I am not going to try and stop you from going. I trust your instincts Kayleigh. They are yet to be wrong" he said softly, pulling back to look at my face. He holds me at arm's length, his hands still gripping my upper arms. I craned my neck to look at him face; it wasn't easy with close to him. "But you have to promise me that you will-"

"Be careful. Don't talk to any strange men, stay away from dark ally's, don't takes sweets from strangers, etc, etc. I know the drill Lup, I'm not stupid" I interrupt him "and, I also know to run like hell if I see Black. You can trust me"

"This isn't a joke Kay!" he scolds, clearly not appreciating my light tone. "Black wants you-"

"Dead, I know" I say, interrupting him again. "I know how to take care of myself Remus. And I have to go. Now", my voice rising with concern for my brother. Remus sighed, clearly not at all happy, but reluctantly let go of me and stepped aside. "thank you" I say passing him, I pause and stretch up to plant a swift kiss on his check, before taking the stairs two at a time.

"Send a letter with R the moment he gets back" Remus ordered, following me downstairs, where I was hastily searching for my house keys.

"I will do you one better, if he isn't back by morning, I'll borrow Hedwig" I promise, finally locating my keys. "Right, I'll see you at Christmas" I give him a swift hug and am surprised to see that smug look on his face again when I pull away. I raise an eyebrow in question but my concern for Harry wins out over my curiosity, and I bolt out of the front door, sprinting towards the train station.

* * *

I sit back, watching the world fly past the window, a blur in the gathering darkness. I try to relax. There is nothing more I can do for now. The near empty train speeds towards London Victoria. My eyes dart everywhere, expecting Black to jump out from behind a chair or something. I roll my eyes at my own stupidity

 _Get a grip, Potter_ I think to myself, annoyed. I put all thoughts of Black out of my mind on focus on Harry. I lean back and close my eyes, feeling inside myself for him. I can't explain the connection between us, I've tried, but I just can't. It's like my whole life, for as long as I can remember, I have sometimes just got this feeling that doesn't belong to me. I never understood it growing up, not until I met Harry. Meeting him seemed to ignite the connection once and for all. Ever since that first day in Diagon Ally, I have always known if Harry is in trouble. I just do. I can always feel it. It's like this, I don't know, fluttering in my chest, this whispering in my head, it's impossible to explain right, it just is. And it's more than just that. I always know where he is. Subconsciously. Like, right now, I know that he is heading to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_. I don't know how, I just do. I know that that is where I will find him. I used to think that maybe it was just a sibling thing, but I know it's not. I am sure it is to do with Voldemort. To do with the killing curse, our twin scars. I don't know. I will figure it out one day. Soon I hope. I sigh and roll my neck, turning to stare out at the darkening world again.

* * *

The train arrives at Victoria after what feels like a lifetime. I think that I have aged at least ten years in the last hour. I hurry through the station, darting in and out of the crowd. _Why is this station always so bloody busy?_ I rush out of the main entrance and am about to hail a cab, when I realize that although I know the way to _'The Leaky Cauldron'_ I haven't got the faintest bloody clue where it actually is. I sigh in resignation. Looks like I'm on foot after all. I quickly slip my backpack onto both arms, instead of one, and secure it tightly. Next second, I'm running.

Running has never bothered me. I run every day. It helps to clear my head. Keeps me calm. But running through London? That I hate. You have to run twice as far, ducking around people, and down side streets to avoid bloody dead ends. It's a nightmare. Luckily, I am fast. Very fast. I can run a mile in about six minutes; I can sprint for about fifteen before needing to slow.

As I run my eyes dart everywhere. Scanning the world for anything unusual. As stupid as it sounds, I still keep half expecting Black to pop up out of nowhere. I roll my eyes at myself. This is all Remus' fault. He's got me all superstitious over nothing. I push the thought from my mind and force myself forward. The air burns in my lungs, and my heart is pounding so hard I can actually hear it.

* * *

I reach _'The Leaky Cauldron'_ in just 20 minutes. I halt at the end of the street and double over, hands on knees, dragging precious air into my lungs. Feeling the satisfying burn and it goes down. My back aches and my legs are searing with pain. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck prickles, and I stand upright. I'm being watched. My eyes dart around the street. It's completely deserted. But there is defiantly someone watching me, I can feel it. I slowly advance towards the pub, my eyes darting everywhere. I have only taken 4 steps when I feel them. There! And ally stands opposite the entrance to the pub. A dark looming ally. And in its mouth stands a dog. But not a dog. It's huge. Big and black, with matted, shaggy black fur. There is something strangely familiar about the dog, but I can't quiet put my finger on that it is. It's standing, dead still, staring at me. Neither of us moves, neither of us blink. Slowly it raises one paw, as if to take a step towards me, but at that exact moment there is an ear splitting BANG!

The massive form of ' _The Knight Bus'_ comes looming around the corner, barreling down the street. The dog turns on its heels and disappears up the ally. I frown after it. The bus comes to a halt outside the pub, and I sprint towards it. There on the steps is my little brother. But someone reaches him before I do. The minister of magic. _Fuck_. This can't be good.


	3. Make Sure You Eat It, Before It Eats You

Chapter Three

 _If you have the pea soup, make sure you eat it before it eats you_

I skid to a stop, slipping into the shadows beside the giant purple bus. As I watch Fudge places a hand on Harry's shoulder, as someone inside the bus stares at him. Harry swivels around to look at the minister. Recognition flickers across his face, before he clearly remembers that Fudge, technically, had never met him. Another emotion appears on his face. It takes me a second to recognize. I haven't seen that look on his face since we were in the chamber of secrets. He has resigned himself to his fate…what has he done?

The minister starts to guide harry towards the pub. _Oh, hell no_. I'm not letting you out of my sight. I slip quickly out of the shadows and stroll casually up the street towards the pair. They both turn to look at me. Both freeze, shocked, then slowly a big relived smile flashed across Harry's face.

"Hey, little brother" I murmur quietly as I reach them, hugging him quickly "What did you do?" I whispered in his ear, my lips twitching. It's normally him asking me that. He shrugs a little, and looks apologetic and a little amused when I pull back. I raise one eyebrow at him and the lace my arm through his.

"Miss Potter?" the minister addresses me wearily. His eyes darting over my arm in Harry's. He looks a little worried. In his defense, we have only met once before. Last summer at the Ministry. And I did sort of shout at him…and call him a stuck up, self-centered, racist, cretin…but hey, I wasn't wrong. I give him my sweetest smile, which only seems to increase his discomfort.

"Good evening Minister" I say softly. "I cannot thank you enough for your concern over my brother, I truly appreciate it." I make my eyes a big as possible, trying to pretend that I actually do. I smile warmly at him "But I can take it from here. Thank you Sir" I say smoothly, then try to walk around him, bringing Harry with me, unfortunately, he has over ideas. We manage one step before his hand tightens on Harry's shoulder.

"You are most welcome, Miss Potter-"

"Please minister, call me Kayleigh" I say flashing him a smile, and trying once more to soften any blow for my bother. He better bloody appreciate this.

"Kayleigh" Fudge corrected himself, and smiles softly at me. I resist the urge to shudder "but, unfortunately, I need to talk to Mr. Potter, it is rather important" he says adamantly. Its no use. He wont be discouraged. _Damn it_.

"Fine, but I am coming with you" I snap, dropping the sweet facade. Fudge blinks, clearly shocked by the change. Suddenly he looks rather nervous, clearly remembering the last time he had seen that flash in my eyes. "Come one Harry, let's get this over with" I reluctantly follow the minister into the pub, Harry at my side. I flash him a _what the fuck?_ Look. He looks, well, scared. His eyes flash around the pub as we enter,

"I blew up my Aunt" he breathes suddenly. I blink at him and quickly bite my lip. The urge to laugh is nearly unbearable. So that's why he looks so worried. Underage magic. Okay, this shouldn't be too bad. I can work with this. Hopefully, the whole Black situation will ease the fall a little. Plus, there's the whole 'Boy that lived' thing. That will play in his favor. My mind is going in overdrive as I work out how to help Harry. I barely hear Fudge as he directs Tom, the innkeeper, to take us to a private parlor. I am briefly aware that we have been followed into the pub by two people from the bus. An old bloke, who honestly looks like a walnut, and another, an incredibly pimply teenager. They are both staring at us. Unmistakable lust on spotty Normans face. I glare at him, and then turn my back on him. Harry said goodbye to the men before Tom lead us through the pub to a small room.

"Sit down, children," said Fudge, indicating to a chair by the fire. I glanced at Harry, and motioned for him to sit in the large armchair. He fidgeted nervously. I went over to him and perched on the arm of his chair, dropping my arm onto his shoulder. Fudge removed his pinstriped cloak and sat down in the chair opposite

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."

 _You don't say?_ I thought sarcastically. We where both well aware of who he was. I had actively met him, and we had both been present last year, when Fudge came to arrest Hagrid. Although, to be fair, we were under Dads old invisibility cloak at the time, so, he wasn't exactly aware of this.

Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea, crumpets and pea soup. He placed the tray on a table between us and left the parlor again, closing the door behind him.

"Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think...but you're safe, and that's what matters."

Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward us. I looked at it suspiciously. I had had far too much experience with Tom's cooking.

"Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then...You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that and no harm done."

Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite nephew. Harry opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Clearly at a lose. I frowned at Fudge. This really wasn't his usual MO.

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."

"I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," he said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other - er - very deep down."

Neither of us bothered to correct him. I continued to frown at fudge. I didn't dare speak. The way he was talking, there wasn't going to be any punishment. Somehow, I didn't believe it. This really wasn't Fudge's style at all.

"So all that remains said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I gather by your sister's unexpected appearance, that she plans to stay with you?" he looked at me expectantly. I inclined my head slightly in agreement, squeezing Harry's shoulder reassuringly " then I suggest you both take rooms here at the Leaky Cauldron and..."

"Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"

Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"

"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"

Harry frowned.

"Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" he told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"

 _Shut up!_ I thought towards Harry. Who the hell reminds someone about their punishment? My eyes flickered to Fudge who was suddenly looking awkward.

"Circumstances change, Harry...We have to take into account...in the present climate...Surely you don't want to be expelled?"

"Of course I don't," said Harry.

"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you."

Fudge strode out of the parlor and Harry stared after him. I looked at Harry, who was frowning after Fudge. He looked up at me, clearly not understanding the situation. It was not normal for the minister of magic to get involved with a little case of underage magic. I shrugged at him, claiming to be just as confused. The truth was, I actually knew exactly why he was being so lenient on Harry. One word, Black.

Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.

"Rooms eleven and twelve are free you two ," said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable. Just one thing and I'm sure you'll understand...I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."

"Okay," said Harry slowly, "but why?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no...Best we know where you are...I mean..." Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak. "Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know..."

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked. Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak. My eyes flickered to him. So he had heard about Black. That could be an issue.

"What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed...and they are angrier than I've ever seen them." Fudge shuddered slightly. "So, I'll say good-bye."

He held out his hand to me, which I reluctantly shook. He smiled uncomfortably at my static expression, before holding his hand out to Harry. As he took the ministers hand, his face suddenly became thoughtful, as if something had suddenly occurred to him.

"Er - Minister? Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.

"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could -?"

Ah, damn it. Fudge was looking uncomfortable. I shifted my eyes to him and gave him a _don't even think about signing it_ expression. It will be about a million times easier to keep an eye on Harry this year if he is confined to the castle.

"Ah," Fudge said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian -"

"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave me permission..." _stop pressing it!_

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly. "Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't...yes...well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry, Kayleigh." And with a last smile and shake of Harry's hand, Fudge left the room. Tom now moved forward, beaming at us.

"If you'll follow me" Tom said, "I've already taken your things up..."

* * *

 _A/N - Hey Guys! I really hope that you are enjoying this story so far. So, by know you will have figured out the this is set during Prisoner. This is mainly because, personally, i didn't feel that there was enough in the first to books to accommodate Kay into the story. i would have ended up literally just retelling the whole story, exactly the same, but with the addition of a new character. But, Prisoner, has a lot more subsidence to it, so it is so much easier to add Kay to the story and develop her. I will try and do the occasional flashback to bits that would have been in the first two books, and even a few before, but i don't know how often this will be. Another idea that i have had is possibly doing a series of One Shots about Kayleigh. All little scenes that just wont be in here. For instance, when Kay meet Remus for the first time, her first day at Hogwarts, when she met Harry, faced Voldemort, etc etc. If this is something that you would be interested in, please let me know and i will see what i can do._

 _I will warn you that as 'A Touch Of Emerald' progresses you will see different sides to the characters. for instance, Remus is very different with Kay, compared to how he is with everyone else. You will also get to understand Kay a bit better. At the moment i know that she seems a little impatient and, possibly rude, but that is only one side of her, i promise. There is so much to her that i am cannot wait to share with you. I would love to know what you think of the story so far. I will update again soon._

 _Love Beth x_


End file.
